In mobile sewer cleaning machines a heavy duty, high pressure hose on a reel is mounted in a compartment of the machine. Various tools may be attached to the end of the hose and are fed into sewer systems for sewer cleaning operations. To assist in paying out and reeling in the hose, hose guide systems have been devised. These are usually in the form of a grooved roller over which the hose passes. Improvements in this system were the addition of a pivotal mount so the grooved roller could be swung from side to side when paying out or reeling in the hose to provide even distribution. Further improvements comprised the addition of a second guide roller providing a nip between which the hose is passed. Among the disadvantages of these systems is the inability to remove or insert a hose with a cleaning tool attached because it would not pass between the nip of the roller guides. Additionally, the pivot mounting was supported at the opening to the hose reel compartment providing minimum leverage to a hose reeling operation. The pivot mount would permit the bar to swing to either side and could injure an operator by jerking to the side, pinning him between the hose feeder guide and the rear of the cleaning machine.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a hose feeder guide apparatus which is easier and safer to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hose feeder guide apparatus having a guide roller and a tension roller mounted in tandem to retain the hose between the two rollers.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide means for easily inserting or removing a hose from between the guide roller and tension roller.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hose feeder guide apparatus having means for indicating the length of hose which has been payed out.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an optional but preferred improvement of having means for adding hose guide and support accessories.